


of mud and ice

by pherion



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherion/pseuds/pherion
Summary: in which ice skater hakyeon wants to be the best olympic ice skater everand jung taekwoon, soccer player, wasn't up for an avalanche of feelings// or the tweet by @jyanicandy; someone write an au where soccer player taekwoon goes to pick up his lil skating sis from the ice rink and he sees figure skater hakyeon practicing and taekwoon cant stop watching and goes early each day to pick up his sis just to watch hakyeon// also posted on twitter as a text fic under the same title





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

> this is a /transcription/ of a text fic i posted on twitter!! // you can find this on twitter as well search for the same title together with @yukwonjpg :)

   

 

A tweet by hakyeon!! (@cha_yeon), posted on the 12th of April, 4:27PM:

> _can't wait to get off from work and get to the rink tonight!! working on a new routine~_
> 
> **91 replies | 931 retweets | 357 likes**

 

A reply by Hongbin (@lee_hbeans), posted on the 12th of April, 4:51PM:

> _see you tonight, talented king!_
> 
> **64 retweets | 34 likes**

 

* * *

 

A tweet by Jung Taekwoon (@taekwoons90), posted on the 12th of April, 6:21PM:

> _ball is life_
> 
> **14 retweets | 3 likes**

 

A reply by won$hik (@kimravi), posted on the 12th of April, 6:42PM:

> _your best tweet- no. your best words ever_
> 
> **2 likes**


	2. cutting practice again

**from: mina  
** mom asked me to ask you to pick me up from the rink again

**from: older brother**  
oh  
okay

 

**from: mina  
** she said she has to stay at work for another hour so i’m stuck with you

**from: older brother  
** right. i’ll be there at 8?

 

**from: mina**  
yes and don’t be late this time!!  
because i’ll kill you

 

* * *

 

 

**from: taekwoon**  
hey  
cutting practice again

 

**from: won$hik**  
man no not again…  
mina?

 

**from: taekwoon**  
yeah  
mom will be later home from work  
so i’m leaving at 7:45

 

**from: won$hik**  
understandable.   
#donotpissoffmina  
good luck lmao


	3. a serious question

**from: mina**  
where are you??  
taek it's 8:15 where the heck are you  
this is not okay  
i'm gonna call mom

 

**from: older brother**  
nono it' okay i'm here  
it's*  
meet me outside right now okay?

 

**from: mina  
** you better be there.

 

**from: older brother  
** i will

 

* * *

 

 

**from: taekwoon:)**  
hey  
i have a serious question

 

**from: hyukie**  
hey  
go on

 

**from: taekwoon:)  
** so,,you go to the ice rink often right

 

**from: hyukie  
** to watch hongbin yes you know that

 

**from: taekwoon:)**  
yeah so,,, does he know any other ice skaters that go there?  
just asking

 

**from: hyukie**  
uh he probably does  
side question  
with ice skaters you totally mean male skaters right

 

**from: taekwoon:)  
** sanghyuk i never said that??

 

**from: hyukie  
** i see right through you, you closeted gay

 

**from: taekwoon:)**  
okay yes.  
male.  
and i mean nothing with it i was just curious if hongbin knew anyone

 

**from: hyukie  
** hongbin knows everyone

 

**from: taekwoon:)  
** okay you're right got it

 

**from: hyukie**  
but why did you ask tho  
you saw someone didn't you  
ooooooooooohh

 

**from: taekwoon:)**  
i didn't??  
...  
okay.  
there might have been someone who caught my eye.

 

**from: hyukie  
** oooooooooooooooooh


	4. yikes not again

**from: older brother  
** what time do i need to pick you up again?

 

**from: mina**  
8pm  
don't be late please  
i have some hw i forgot to make for tomorrow so you better quick soccer early to come pick me up or i'll fight you.

 

**from: older brother**  
okay.

 

* * *

 

 

**from: taekwoon**  
hey  
i have to pick up mina from practice again  
so i leave at 7:40

 

**from: won$hik**  
yikes not again  
that sucks  
but isn't the rink just a 10 min drive away

 

**from: taekwoon**  
yeah it is, but mina doesn't like the soccer smell so i'll take a shower first

 

 


End file.
